Mia and Tia
Mia and Tia are Mazda Miatas with black roofs, grey rims, and a variety of Lightning McQueen stickers. They are twins that first appeared in Cars, and have appeared in many different installments in the ''Cars'' series. Their appearance changes in almost every release, most notably in the Cars Toons series. History ''Cars'' In Cars, Mia and Tia are first seen when they come up to McQueen after the first race, and begin shouting about they are his biggest fans, before being pushed away by security. During Lightning's daydream, Mia and Tia are painted solid gold and are accompanying Lightning by kissing him. After Lightning disappears from his trailer, Mia and Tia quickly become fans of Chick Hicks, now painted green and have large green "C"s attached to their roofs. By the end of the movie, they are McQueen's fans once more, turning against Hicks after he deliberately caused The King to crash in the tie-breaker race. With McQueen, Mia and Tia eventually move to Radiator Springs, where they work as waitresses at Flo's V8 Café, as seen during the end credits. ''Cars: The Video Game'' .]] In Cars: The Video Game, they first appear in the cutscene for Sally's Sunshine Circuit. Lightning tries to introduce them to Sally, but they quickly introduce themselves. They want to go on a drive with Lightning, but Sally wants to as well, so Sally challenges them to a three-lap race. They also appear in Boostin' with Fillmore. In Sheriff's Hot Pursuit, Mia is one of the speeders in the "Speeders" level, and Tia is one of the speeders in the "Hooligans" level. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Mia and Tia make appearances in several races during the story mode. They both appear in Team Relay #1, on a team with Barry. Later, Mia is one of the opponents in Wheel Well Circuit, and Tia in The Upper Mine. Mia can also be found driving around Tailfin Pass, excitedly talking to Lightning McQueen. ''Cars Toons'' ''Rescue Squad Mater'' In Rescue Squad Mater, Mia and Tia appear as "Dalmatians", excitedly watching Mater put out the fire. They later appear as Dr. Mater's assistants when he is operating on Lightning McQueen in the hospital. ''Mater the Greater'' In Mater the Greater, Mia and Tia are huge fans of Mater the Greater, wearing fake buck teeth, screaming and cheering in the stands, before Mater jumps over an array of rusty cars. ''El Materdor'' In El Materdor, Mia and Tia happily watch on the edge of their seats as El Materdor challenges several bulldozers. They begin to cry as Mater is buried by one of the bulldozers, but start smiling when Mater rises from the ground. When Mater defeats three bulldozers at once, they shower him with roses. ''Tokyo Mater'' In Tokyo Mater, Mia and Tia appear in the crowd of cars watching as Mater and Kabuto prepare for their race to the top of Tokyo Tower. ''Unidentified Flying Mater'' In Unidentified Flying Mater, Mia and Tia can be seen in the military base, painted pink with glitter and wearing green hats. They join the military personnel in the chase when Mater frees his UFO friend Mator. They both exclaim "Dad-gum!" when they see the UFO's mother in the sky. ''Heavy Metal Mater'' In Heavy Metal Mater, Mia and Tia apparently work as waitresses at the Top Down Truck Stop, painted in pink livery with waitress hats. They ask Mater and his band if they had a record to which Mater responds "Be right back!" as he and his band head for the recording studio. Mia and Tia later attend Heavy Metal Mater's concert, wearing spoilers as well as black livery on their hoods, fenders and sides. ''Monster Truck Mater'' In Monster Truck Mater, Mia and Tia are outside of the ring talking to the Tormentor while Frightening McMean is wrestling Dr. Frankenwagon's Monster. ''Moon Mater'' In Moon Mater, Mia and Tia wish Mater good luck before he boards the rocket to go to the moon. ''Mater Private Eye'' In Mater Private Eye, Tia assigns Mater Private Eye to help find her kidnapped sister Mia. He eventually finds Mia held captive by master criminal Big D, but his attempt to save her fails, and Big D threatens to dump him into the sea, just as Tia turned out to have reluctantly double-crossed Mater so to save Mia. She soon saves Mater when McQueen and the police come to arrest Big D. ''Air Mater'' In Air Mater, Mia and Tia are in stands watching the Falcon Hawks. They are painted red and blue, and each hold a Falcon Hawks flag while cheering Mater on. ''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' In Cars: Race-O-Rama, Mia and Tia appear once again, but this time, they do not race. They instead appear in the events El Materdor, Mater the Greater, and Tokyo Mater, and the Photo Ops. Tia also appears driving around Santa Carburera in exploration mode. ''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales: The Video Game'' In Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales: The Video Game, the twins appear in each of the six different shorts, in their respective paint jobs and modifications. ''Cars 2'' In Cars 2, Mia and Tia make a very brief cameo cheering as Lightning McQueen races by them at the Radiator Springs Grand Prix at the end of the movie. It is unknown if they are still waitresses at Flo's V8 Cafe. General information Physical descriptions Mia and Tia are 1992 Mazda MX-5 Miata Eunos Roadsters, inspiring their names. As of the second film, their hoods now have the Hudson Hornet Piston Cup logo on them. While both have gone through many paint jobs throughout the series, the general style given is their Lightning McQueen one. They are painted red, with a black roof, and are covered everywhere with Lightning McQueen stickers. Personalities and traits Mia and Tia have been shown to be very enthusiastic, as they go nuts whenever they get a look at their favorite racer. They also seem to change their minds a lot, as they went from being fans of Lightning to being fans of Chick, and then back to being fans of Lightning. Occupations Mia and Tia have had various different roles throughout the series, their most notable displays in the Cars Toons short films. In Rescue Squad Mater, Mia and Tia appear to be Mater's assistants, as they are both brought along when Mater gets a report of a fire, and later help him perform the operation on Lightning McQueen to cure him of his burn damage. However, in the other shorts, including Mater the Greater, El Materdor, Tokyo Mater, Heavy Metal Mater, Monster Truck Mater, Moon Mater, and Air Mater, Mia and Tia seem to just be fans of Mater, their appearances matching Mater's modifications and paint schemes. In Unidentified Flying Mater, Mia and Tia apparently have some type of occupation revolving around the military base. Appearances Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"Mia and Tia haven't missed a race in over a year, but they'd be the first to tell you they're not race fans, they're Lightning McQueen fans! Painted in his signature red and covered in McQueen stickers, the girls scream like crazy when McQueen races, they scream like crazy when he poses for photos, and they scream like crazy all the way home just thinking about him."Car Finder **"McQueen's many daydreams of success have him seeing double, as Dinoco blue is not only in his future, but also in the future of his two biggest fans, Mia and Tia. After all, they follow him wherever he's headed, and in his mind he's headed for the biggest sponsorship around." **"Lightning McQueen's dreams of success are humble, really. Well, maybe at first -- but gone unchecked the houses get bigger, the fame more powerful and the lifestyle flashier. In his vision of the future everything is gold plated: his rims, his teeth and of course...his favorite fans!" **"With Lightning McQueen missing in action his two biggest fans Mia and Tia were devastated, and that is when Chick Hicks swooped in to console them, loading them up with his own merchandise and a free Hostile Takeover Bank sponsored paint job. Mia and Tia begrudgingly accepted the offer, not because they're Chick Hick's fans, but because the color green complimented their eyes." **"Now that Flo's V-8 Café is the watering hole for the who's who of the racing circuit, Mia and Tia have moved to town and quickly become Flo's most popular waitresses. After all, what better way to be close to their hero Lightning McQueen!" Portrayals *Lindsey Collins - Mia, Cars, Cars: The Video Game, Cars Toons *Audrey Wasilewski - Mia, Cars: Mater-National Championship *Elissa Knight - Tia, Cars, Cars: The Video Game, Cars Toons *Anna Graves - Tia, Cars: Mater-National Championship Gallery Quotes *"I'm Mia." - Mia, Cars *"I'm Tia." - Tia, Cars *"We're, like, your biggest fans! Ka-chow!" - Both, Cars *"We love you, Lightning!" - Both, Cars *"Mater is awesome!" - Both, Air Mater Names in other languages Trivia *In Cars Toons, they are Mater's fans rather than McQueen's fans. *They dont appear in Cars 3, and its unknow if they still are waitresses at Flo's V8 Cafe. References es:Mia y Tia pl:Niunia i Dziunia pt-br:Mia e Tia ru:Мия и Тия Category:Race Fans Category:Children Category:Radiator Springs Occupants Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Characters Category:Cars: Race-O-Rama Characters Category:Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Rescue Squad Mater Category:Mater the Greater Category:El Materdor Category:Tokyo Mater Category:Unidentified Flying Mater Category:Heavy Metal Mater Category:Monster Truck Mater Category:Moon Mater Category:Mater Private Eye Category:Air Mater Category:Americans